Hikaru Hitachiin
'Hikaru Hitachiin '''is one of the Host club members in the Ouran High School Host Club series. He and his twin brother Kaoru Hitachiin are introduced when Haruhi Fujioka stumbles apon the host club. Hikaru is in class 1A along with his brother and Haruhi, making him (and his brother) major rivals for Haruhi's time. The customers at the host club that request Hikaru and Kaoru appear to like the "brotherly love" or "twincest" that they pretend to have. Also a common game to be played at the host club is the "Which one is Hikaru?" game. Appearance Hikaru's uniform is a periwinkle blazer, white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with a purple stripe (the typical Ouran uniform). He has short, dark brown, and somewhat messy hair, (in the anime it's red/orange and quite spiky) though he dyed his hair cobalt black to make it easier to tell the difference between him and his twin brother. Hikaru always parts his hair on the left (while Kaoru parts his on the right). He has greenish and yellowish eyes, making him look somewhat like a devil, fitting since he is one of the "little devil" type hosts, together with Kaoru. His face is thin and he has pale skin. Personality Both Hikaru and Kaoru are mischievous and playful, but Hikaru is the more boisterous one, as well as being selfish, stubborn and immature. Even when separated from Kaoru, he acts basically the same, though he no longer has his brother to occupy him and can become rather destructive. Hikaru is rather childish, and doesn't know how to interact with other people besides his brother since they both spent so long shutting out the rest of the world. History Hikaru and Kaoru were born as twins and spent all of their time together, only recently learning to open up and become friends with other people. Their mother is a wealthy fashion designer, whom both of them seem to take after in appearance, and have grown up to be much like her in personality and fashion skills as well. Their father on the other hand manages a computer software company and doesn't seem to resemble them at all. Mr. Hitachiin is refered to as a "ghost" because he is often not noticed and doesn't interact much with his sons. As a child Hikaru grew up never being apart from his brother and they both became very codependent on each other. All through grade school he and his brother refused to accept anyone into their "world" if they couldn't tell the two twins apart as it upset them that no one could honestly do so. They kept to themselves until Tamaki asked them to help him create the host club, though at first they refused, but eventually joined after Tamaki tried relentlessly to tell the two apart. Hikaru is now friends with everyone in the club, and is very protective of them. He seems to be easily upset by being reminded of his somewhat secluded childhood (other than being with his brother) and throws his emotions at people insensitively, since he is so used to being with just his brother. Trivia *In the Manga Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship is represented by a single egg with two plant stalks coming out of it. Later (representing them becoming seperate human beings) one leaf snaps off. *His hair is parted to the right. *He is 10% more evil. *Hikaru and Kaoru together create the "Little Devil" type of host at the host club *He is the "seme" of their brotherly love/Yaoi-like acts they perform at the host club *Hikaru is the eldest twin * His birthday is June 9 *Hikaru and Kaoru are 5' 10" *His blood type is B. Quotes *(To Kaoru) ''"Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you." Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Class 1-A Students